Luca Bellini (Professor)
RP YET Luca Bellini is a fresh art history teacher who has a tendency to wear pants that are just way too tight. Basic Stats Full Name: Luca Damiano Alessandro Bellini Aliases and Nicknames: Lulu Gender: Male Species: Human Ethnicity: Italian, with Arabic and Spanish ancestry Blood Type: O Age: 29 Birthdate: 19 August Leo Birthplace: Milan, Italy Hometown: San Diego, California Languages: English, Italian, conversational Spanish Occupation: Lecturer, Art History (specializes in classical antiquity as well as Islamic and Middle Eastern art) Appearance HEIGHT: 6'3"/191cm WEIGHT: 185lb/84kg Body: A fairly filled out swimmer's build—long torso and tight muscles, wider shoulders and slimmer hips, strong thighs. Fills out his clothes but still cuts a slim profile in them. That changes with his clothes off, as he is impressively fit with solid musculature. Also has a good butt. :J Hair: Deep, muted brown in color. Usually keeps it shoulder-length. Mostly straight with a subtle wave to the ends if it's long enough. Thick and shiny. Though he spends time styling it, he prefers a more tousled, casual look. His sister cuts it. Eyes: Vibrant brown, rimmed with amber. His brows are roguish, thick and arched. His eyes are quite expressive; he doesn't have to say much because his eyes say it all for him most of the time. He is nearsighted and wears glasses and contacts (prefers them). Skin: Deep tan. Few beauty marks, most of which are on his face. Takes better than average care of his skin (compared to most men). Tans easily, doesn't burn. Voice: His baritone voice is touched with a bit of a whispery rasp, giving his words a sultry edge. He speaks quickly when he's passionate about a topic. He has a fairly Southern Californian accent but there are hints of a foreign touch to it in rare moments. Clothing: ''' Favors tailored suits, with or without waistcoats. Suits solid, neutral colors without patterns. He doesn't usually go bold with colored shirts or ties, but for special events he might put on vibrant red. He loves Italian designer brands but he shops at the mall sometimes too (he likes Express). His closet is full and varied but surprisingly not overfilled; he keeps it basic and streamlined. Even when he's dressed down, he looks like he's made of tons of money. '''Additional: Sometimes has a bit of scruff to his face. Sometimes clean-shaven. Depends. His glasses are black-framed and nothing too dorky or hipster-looking. Personal Preferences Hobbies/Interests: Aestheticism, fashion, cars, surfing, bodyboarding, films, reading, learning new things (thanks, internet!), fine dining, hole-in-the-wall taco shops, travel, music, guitar, piano, upright bass. Other Likes: Huge breasts, big butts, taking long walks, going for runs, sun, lots of light, city life, amusement parks, spiders. Dislikes: People who don't take care of themselves, rain, cheap things, shitty frat-boy comedy movies, golf. Fears: Failure Disgusts: Body odor, bad smells in general, babies and children, old people. Sexual: Heterosexual but can admit to finding feminine men attractive (very rarely though). Likes brunettes and busty Latinas with long hair and thick hips. Color: Gold, Black, Brown Food and Drink: Italian, carbonara, Mexican, California burritos, fish tacos, spicy food, steak, wine, handcrafted beer Animal: Griffin, Lion, Dog (big dogs) Music: 80s rock, indie, folksy hipster shit. Muse. Season: Summer Fragrance: Azzaro pour Homme Clothing: D&G, Prada, Valentino, Armani, Versace Underwear: Boxer briefs Place: Mediterranean shore, the beach Book: Any Movie: Dramas, Thrillers, Psychological Thrillers, Documentaries Subject: Fashion, Philosophy, History, Arts and Culture Sport: Surfing, Swimming Lucky Number: 1 Traits Handedness: Right MBTI Personality: ESTJ Political Views: Apathetic Religious Views: Raised Catholic, is personally non-religious Hogwarts House: Gryffindor Character Strengths: Confident, charming, charismatic, motivated, organized, loyal, warm, romantic, hard working, honest, fairly empathetic, open-minded Weaknesses: Egotistical, competitive, stubborn, domineering, jealous, possessive, superficial, hot-tempered, astonishingly mean-spirited (if he hates you or if he's pissed at you) Motivation: Live it up. Enjoy life. Fuck bitches, get money. Health *Nearsighted *Stress prone *Mild Asthma Background Luca lives with his older sister Sera in the apartment above her mid-to-high end salon. Since it's only his second year teaching art history, and the first on his own as a proper teacher (the first was as a grad student). He's still a little short on money after getting his Master's and can't afford to live on his own in San Diego. Relationships Lovers *Silas Harlow: Student. He promised he'd never touch a student, but Silas fucked that up. Friends *Nikolai Antonov: Good friend. Professor dudebro. They don't teach in the same subjects but they're both young teachers and can relate to one another. Family *Serafina Bellini: Older sister. She practically raised him after their mother died. Pets * Isabella: Rough Collie. Puppy. Sera picked her out but she likes Luca more than Sera. Haha. Beautiful salon dogge. Housing and Transportation Housing: Sera's apartment above her salon, Belladonna. It's not too cramped, surprisingly, but he's still saving up for a place of his own. Transportation: Drives a newer model black BMW M6. It was his present to himself for getting his Master's. Additional Info and Trivia Gallery Insert gallery here if any. Category:Sono's Characters Category:Roleplay Category:Leo Category:Seme Category:European